


蜜月与娼狗

by ANONYMOUSSS



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Road Trips, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMOUSSS/pseuds/ANONYMOUSSS
Summary: 𝚂𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚢 :𝙸𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝟷𝟿𝟿𝟺, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚢𝚖𝚘𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛-𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚎𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚙𝚎.公路文，谨慎上车。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), 露中
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	蜜月与娼狗

王耀与路标上有着梨形大脑袋的外星人四目相对。

它长得实在是太像斯皮尔伯格电影里的家伙了，旁边还画着两颗意味不明的星星和一架宇宙飞船。如果这个外星人现在从路标牌里跳出来与他食指相对并邀请他一起逃往外太空，他乐意至极。

它看起来很友好。至少比他妈的人类友善。

两小时之前，王耀被从医院绑走的时候，身上还穿着那身蓝白相间的病号服。它干硬清爽，无论穿在身上几天都带着一股消毒水和紫外线辐射后的刺鼻味道。但是现在，它被彻底弄脏了。除了干涸变黑的血液和泥点，还有机油和枪炮残留的火星味。这全部归功于那个男人用他来做吸引警卫的挡箭牌。 

他唯一的罪过就是当时恰好与那个保外就医的犯人站得很近。被镣铐束缚的男人右手还缠着纱布，脏兮兮的脸上有几道还没有痊愈的伤疤。当王耀的后背贴在对方的胸膛时闻到一股监狱里特有的各种人种混合一起的汗臭味。直到那一刻他才反应过来，这个男人将他作为人质换取了非法的自由。

现在，王耀被迫坐在这辆76年产的福特雷鸟的副驾驶席上，从后视镜里看到那个苏维埃——哦不，现在应该是俄罗斯人——正站在某段公路边的草丛里撒尿。王耀揪起袖子的一角，找了块干净的布料擦了擦脸，总算露出了那双被血痂糊住的黑眼睛。

那个男人很高，甚至不需要怎么费劲就从车门跨进了座位上，他的屁股一挨上车座，晃得王耀也跟着颠了两下。

男人拧了两下钥匙，踩着油门儿，这辆奶油色的雪茄车重新在猩红泥土上顺着蜿蜒如蛇的公路逃走了。

男人扔掉了惹眼的囚服，只穿着一条橘色裤子。他身材结实，淋了矿泉水的灰金色头发被他拢到了耳朵后面，露出有别于牛仔们的苍白病态的皮肤，斯拉夫人特有的面容令他皱起眉头的样子阴郁又迷人。

“我猜你正在思考把我丢在哪里更好。”王耀主动开了口，他好奇地观察着那个男人脖子上狰狞的刀疤。

“如果你喜欢叨叨个不停，我就把你扔下右边的峡谷，运气好的话，野狗们会啃烂你可怜的脸蛋，那群没用的条子至少半个月没空理我。”男人的身后传来卡车刺耳的喇叭声，他从飞驰而过的景色中瞥了一眼少年。王耀才发现那是一双浅灰色的紫眼睛。

“我才十七岁。”王耀的话语惹得对方打量起他的脸，“你一定觉得我比看起来还要小。哈哈。”他不咸不淡地笑了两声，五指插进黑色的长发里梳了几次，一举一动里流露出一种远超他年龄的早熟：“不管你想干什么，让我跟着你吧，我绝不会碍事，先生，这个世界上没有比我更听话的小孩了。事实上，我也没几天可活了。”

“癌症（巨蟹）？”男人扭开了无线电，电流声沙沙响起。

“白羊。”王耀俏皮地眨了眨眼，“我可没钱治病。我的父母不止我一个孩子。”所以他们放弃了他，简单得像是一锤子买卖。王耀脱下了病号服，里外换了干净的一面重新套回身上，展现出独属于少年人的肌肉线条，还有突出的肋骨和黄种人细腻干净的皮肤。

男人从车窗上的后视镜里观察着王耀的动作，他的眼神逐渐转变为一种微妙的窥探：“我不认为带上你我有什么好处。”

王耀整理了一下衣领，抬起头对上了镜子里的那双紫眼睛：“你会有很多好处，”他把上半身送到了男人身旁，用干涩的口腔含住了对方的耳垂，灵活的舌尖玩弄了它一番又吐了出来，“但不止于此。除非你能给我两口水喝。”

王耀心安理得地退回到自己的座位上，像只来去自如的野猫，紧接着他被男人揪住了后脑勺的头发，连发根也被拉得生疼。他的额头被狠狠撞在中控台上，差点儿把本就不灵光的脑袋磕得开了瓢。他抽了几口冷气，摸了摸额头，没有流血，但肿起了一个包，痛得头皮发麻。他暂且还没有勇气回敬对方一个巴掌。

此时无线电广播里的男主持人正播送一条新闻：“白种人男性，姓名：伊万·布拉金斯基，二十九岁，金发紫眼，身高6英尺2英寸，脖颈有刀疤，两臂和腰上有纹身……受害者一名，亚洲人男性，姓名：王耀，十七岁，黑发黑眼，身高5英尺8英寸……”

“王耀”的发音从英语母语的人口中说出显得十分怪异，连电流声都变得更加扭曲。

“所以，可以省去自我介绍了？”王耀无暇去控诉对方的暴力，他正忙着从抽屉里翻出一个看起来早已经过期的创口贴，撕开包装后胡乱贴在了脑门儿上。他看起来完全不指望这种东西能够治愈伤口，他只是想给它扎了个蝴蝶结敷衍一下它。虽然伊万并没有理会王耀，但看起来也没有要把他丢下喂野狗的打算了。

“我们要去哪？我会开车，我可以帮你。这里有地图吗？”王耀漫不经心地四处翻找了一会儿，好似真的在找一张画着美洲大陆的破纸一样，但紧接着，那双少年人白净的双手就摸上了男人钻出短胡渣的下巴，顺着下颌角溜到对方凸起的喉结，指腹蹭到脖子上那道伤疤刚刚长好的嫩肉上。

伊万的皮靴压紧了刹车，这辆汽车蛮横地歪着屁股停在了公路边的沙地里，扬起一阵迷人眼睛的尘霾。王耀拉住了男人的手臂避免撞上挡风玻璃，他本想咒骂几句却被那双阴狠的眼睛瞪得大脑一片空白。

王耀被掐着脖子拎出座位。伊万将他压在温热又光滑的引擎盖上，发出咚的一声闷响，结实的腰身挤进他的双腿之间。那恐怖的身影蔓延至王耀的头顶，连天空都被遮挡得严严实实。

王耀蹭着屁股向引擎盖上方爬了爬，手心的汗液却让他不停地向下打滑。他的屁股顶到了对方半勃起的阴茎上，他不得不夹紧大腿，才能固定住自己的身体。恐惧驱使他喉头一紧，发出更加愚蠢的笑声和挑衅：“我还以为你对男人不行呢。”

“你在害怕什么？”伊万的手臂温柔地圈住少年的脸，他们额头相抵，近得连彼此的睫毛都吻在了一起。像是变魔术一样，当那两层薄薄的眼皮再次睁开的时候，黑眼睛里佯装的少年人的尖锐消失得无影无踪。王耀颤动的睫毛翘如羽翼，一不小心就会从掌心飞走。 

王耀嗫嚅几声，半晌挤出一句几乎消散在空气中的低语：“别丢下我。”

伊万的吻落在王耀妥协的唇边和眼角。唾液抚平了少年嘴唇上干裂的伤口，他积极地回应着这个沉重又粗暴的痛吻。

“你压到我头发了。”王耀毫不客气地拉扯着对方那头蓬松的卷发，埋首哭泣。

真他妈完蛋了。

“你会看地图吗？”伊万托起对方的后背和屁股，像抱着一个七八岁的孩童，他听见颈窝里传来一声小小的哼声：“沿着内华达州375号公路走，我们要去‘外星人’超市。”

王耀的屁股一沾上皮座，便迅速地跳出男人的怀抱。他用袖子抹匀脸上肮脏的泪痕，除了眼底残留的红肿，再也找不到懦弱的证据，仿佛刚刚那场闹剧成了一场聪明绝顶的演技。

“我还会开车呢，白痴。”

这个婊子天赋异禀。

他们的逃亡又一次登上舞台。此时电台里不再重复那些索然无味的新闻播报，而是响起了一首节奏感十足的摇滚乐，鼓点和着男人低哑的声音反复哼唱着“She's just killing me”。于是王耀也跟着一起晃起手臂，及胸的长发不听话地溜出车外随风飘动。

几个小时后，太阳凭借着红彤彤的残火总算烧没了天空。夏夜如期而至。

这家超市比王耀想象中大得多。它甚至有两层灯火通明的购物通道，虽然来往的客人并不多。伊万领着他走到一排衣服货架边，二人各走一边。他们两个就像一起来购物的普通人，只不过因为衣冠不整而十分惹眼。

“我们有钱吗？”王耀随意划拉着那些衣服，视线更多的时候集中在对面的男人身上。他照镜子一般追随着伊万的行走速度，但此刻正为金钱所困扰的他，连步伐都变得刻意和拘谨。

“有，但是我不需要。”那双灵巧的双手游走在伊万的身体与花花绿绿的衣物之间，转眼他已经变了一副模样。无法想象这个人是如何做到快速又自然地换上牛仔裤和T恤的，甚至顺走了一副展示台上的墨镜和一顶牛仔帽。

“这不公平！”王耀揪起了身上的病号服，比了个下流的手势。

伊万把牛仔帽扣在王耀的头顶，随便抽走了几件衣服塞到他的怀里：“那就做个普通的公民，大大方方地走过去结账吧。”他把皱巴巴却足够多的钞票塞进王耀挂着泥巴的手心里，“抬头挺胸宝贝。我还有事，买完东西去车里等我。”

虽然不否认他见不得光的家庭背景向他灌输了许许多多疯狂扭曲的思想，但伊万·布拉金斯基确实是个天生的坏胚。他对帮派之间的争斗毫无兴趣，他只负责处理背叛组织的臭虫。他活着的目的只有一个：夺取别人的生命好让自己活得舒坦些。

伊万走到食品区，他没有大幅度的扭动脖子，只是略微抬眼扫了眼头顶的监控摄像头。他侧身挡在镜头的死角，从一排调料里找到了食盐的价码牌，在堆叠的包装袋下面翻出了一个牛皮纸包裹和一个崭新的帆布包。

再回到车里的时候，王耀正面对后视镜摆弄着头上的圆线帽。他穿着一件垫肩西装外套，鼻梁上架着一副圆墨镜，很明显他在模仿谁的打扮。但伊万并不关心。

“你在干什么？”伊万扭动车钥匙，满意地听到油箱满油的引擎声。

“尝试做一个比你还坏的杀手。”王耀对着伊万的太阳穴比了一个开枪的手势，“我知道你不感兴趣，我还准备了别的。”王耀脱掉外套，只剩一件印着白头鹰的无袖背心，他戴上一条黑色的皮质颈圈，摘掉墨镜，露出一双描着下眼线的眼睛眯缝着笑，“怎么样？”

男人的视线从倒退的公路移到了后视镜里，又从镜子里飘向少年漂亮的脸蛋儿上。

“像狗。”伊万的手肘惬意地搭在车门上，摸着胡茬给出一个不怎么中听的评价。

王耀的眼睛里没有怒意，他哼哼唧唧像条委屈的小狗，讨好地伸出舌头舔了一圈男人大臂上的纹身，留下两排可恨可爱的牙印。

“这个人是谁？”王耀从屁股底下抽出一张揉皱的纸条，上面有几行圆珠笔的字迹，英文中夹杂着几句他看不懂的字母。他指着一行签名问对方。

“你从哪里找到的？”伊万瞄了一眼那张纸条上的字便转移了目光。

“就在后座的包裹旁边压着，我猜你根本没往后看过。里面装着一些乱七八糟的文件和磁盘。快告诉我这上面写的什么？”

伊万扯过那张纸条一边看路一边快速浏览了一遍：“她的名字叫娜塔莉娅，是我的妹妹。她说如果这次没能完成任务就要我娶她。”

王耀眨了眨眼，嘴里念叨了一遍那个俄语发音的名字：“娜塔莉娅……结婚？等等，她是你的妹妹？有血缘关系的妹妹？”

“是的。”

王耀的鼻子皱起几层褶子，眉头挤成一团小巧的山丘，分外刻薄地发出一声厌恶的嗤音：“真恶心。”王耀抢过那张薄纸揉成一团丢到了车外，眼看着它被车屁股远远甩在身后，他扭过头问眼前的男人，“你刚刚向衣服口袋里藏了什么东西？”

“我没有藏东西。”

“骗子，我看到你把手枪藏起来了……在哪呢？”王耀一边嘀咕着一边把手伸进对方的口袋里摸索着，“这是什么？好大……”

“我的鸡巴。”

“噢……”王耀自讨没趣地抽回了双手，并在对方的裤子上抹了两把，像是要擦掉什么见不得人的脏东西。不过正因此王耀一路上安静了很多。

汽车行驶了十几个小时，期间二人交换过一次位置。两只流亡的飞鸟停驻在一家高架桥旁的汽车旅馆。露天烧烤的广场前立着一块闪烁着霓虹光的广告牌，“蓝色闪电”即是它的名字。

旅馆旁的路灯十分昏暗，王耀迎面撞上了栏杆上飘动的星条旗，好似被人扇了个不痛不痒的巴掌，令他恼火。他像个没有教养的痞子骂骂咧咧地跟在男人的身后，直到伊万在用钥匙扭开那扇蓝色的房门一头撞上低矮狭窄的门框时，少年嚷出一声真诚的喝彩：

“Bravo！”

王耀洗完澡换了一身干净的衣物，他坐在床头对着窗式空调发呆。厕所里传来噼里啪啦的水声，如果再仔细听一听，甚至可以分辨出水流入下水道里的声音。他揪起被子上印第安花纹刺绣的线头，用手指抠出了一个显眼儿的破洞。他并不喜欢一个人呆着，他开始想念他的父母和弟妹。但他不确定他们想不想他。如果家人放弃了他，他会怨恨一段时间，然后很快就会死去；但如果家人选择负债治疗他的疾病，他将会因为过于沉重的负罪感而作呕。别对一个十七岁的人过于苛刻！他还是个孩子！

他无处可去，漫无目的地漂泊。那个男人绝不会是个好人，但又有什么办法才能让他的生命结束得不那么悲哀呢？跟在一个杀人魔身边总好过死于一场的穷病。

亡命赌徒，听起来还有点酷。

那么要不要趁现在偷走这个男人的金钱呢？

这个坏念头将他变为提线木偶，驱使他搜刮了对方的衣物和行李，小心翼翼地翻出了几千美金、一把银色手枪和几柄刀具。他看着它们，就像在看一具被肢解的尸体。

和魔鬼做交易，并不会有什么好下场。

他重新将它们放了回去，并尽力还原了最初的场景。虽然他预感到那个男人会发现他拙劣的把戏，但又怎样呢，反正他要死了！没人能指责一个死人。

王耀赤脚走到厕所的门前，把耳朵贴在小小的门框上，听见水声或高或低地组成一段不规律的奏鸣曲。

“你还没有洗完吗？”王耀试探着冲门缝小声喊了一句，怕对方没有听到又敲了几下木门。他回忆了一下厕所狭小密闭的空间，开始怀疑这个高个子的男人是怎么自由地周旋于马桶和淋浴头之间的。“我们要去哪？”

里面传来一声低语，若不是王耀听得仔细，连水声都快要将它淹没了：“66号公路。”

“你不准备告诉我最后目的地？你还在考虑把我扔在哪里吗？”王耀激动地拍了拍门，“混蛋！”随着他的咒骂，里面的水声骤然停止了。王耀屏住呼吸，心急地等待答案。

里外阒然。

就在王耀快要不耐烦的时候，那道紧闭的蓝门打开了。

伊万的头顶还冒着热气，那头蓬松的头发此刻紧贴在他的头皮上，露出饱满的额头和整齐的鬓角。他身上还残留着沐浴液和剃须水的味道，肌肉线条十分放松但并未因此失去它的攻击性。

王耀瞪着眼前的人，他不知道自己在和什么较劲，努力从那张面无表情的脸上找到一个让步的间隙令他有机可乘。钟表在他们无声的较量中发出扰人的滴答声。伊万本可以推开他一走了之，结束这场幼稚的游戏，但他没有。他似乎只是为了看看这个男孩究竟还能做出什么样的努力。

王耀的肩膀彻底放松下来，像鸟类轻飘飘的羽毛乖顺地向身体收拢。他变成了一只听话的云雀，唯有那双深褐色的眼睛里还藏着一圈带刺的荆棘。他抱住了伊万赤裸的身体，水汽染湿了他的发梢。他的侧脸贴在烫人的皮肤上，听见对方富有生命力的心跳，沿着起伏的胸腹，滑到男人的阴茎上。

王耀跪在地上，拉下了内裤的布料，看着属于雄性生物的性器。他的双手抚在伊万腰侧纠缠在一起的两条毒蛇上，在惨白的皮肤映衬下，这些纹身黑得像是活物一般。他没有兴趣主动去取悦一个男人，但他明白如果不付出点什么，一个陌生男人是不会心甘情愿为你赴死的。鉴于他并不是个美女。他用温暖的口腔包住绵软的性器，即使它还没有勃起，但也足以顶入喉咙。他藏起平时的伶牙俐齿，腔道退化为一个沉默的只拥有柔软口舌的穴器。

它勃起了，没有费多大力气，王耀天真地将这一切归功于自己。当它完全勃起的时候便无法一口吞入，他甚至无法找到在口腔里安放它的办法，便只能无可奈何地吐出它，性器上带着湿漉漉的水光。他讨好地舔舔了马眼和冠状沟，尝到了腥苦的前列腺液。

那双黑眼睛注视着伊万，像是在说，你看，我已经很努力了，但是我别无他法。

“你永远不该去试探一个成年人。”伊万笑了起来，这个笑容比起他曾经的任何表情都要来得友善，只是出现的时机分外诡异。他眼睁睁看着王耀的眼睛里逐渐流露出恐惧和一丝悔意。在伊万·布拉金斯基的性事上而言，这确实是比任何东西都要管用的良药。

伊万托住王耀的后脑勺，用坚挺的阴茎撬开那张颤抖的嘴唇，堵住喉咙里的呜咽和干呕，一直挤入狭窄的咽部才停止进攻。但这一切还没有结束。他毫不怜惜他，因为他咎由自取。他拽着王耀松散的黑发，前后摆弄那颗漂亮的头颅，有时候恶作剧般的摇晃着它，从未考虑过留给男孩几分尊严。少年的脸因为窒息而憋得像颗熟透了的石榴，他的口水流得远比吃奶的婴儿还要多。只不过婴儿嘬的是塑料奶嘴，他吃的是男人的鸡巴。

这个男人在用最下流的方式对他进行一场谋杀。

王耀因为缺氧而无法思考。那根阴茎几乎要捅进他的胃里，他已经无法抑制住喉咙里的反射性干呕，如果这个男人再不放开压在他后脑勺的手，他会死。

漫长的几秒钟后，王耀在地毯上痛快地呕出几滩无色的唾液。

好消息是他的嘴巴重获自由。

坏消息是，这个男人还没有射精。

王耀被扔在床上，他跪在柔软的毯子上弓起后腰，像一只被惹怒的黑猫，回眸瞪视着伊万的举动。他在逃窜中被抓住了脚腕，内裤被轻而易举地剥离，就像撕掉一层包装纸一样简单。

伊万看起来连避孕套都不会戴就想操他，更别提润滑液之类的东西。当王耀发出抗议的时候伊万垂下眼角露出一个不赞同的表情。

“你又不是女人。把你的腰放平，该死的，不然我怎么操你！”伊万不满地拍了一巴掌那瘦得没多少肉的屁股，结果王耀痛得将背脊挺得更高了，“好吧，至少你是个货真价实的‘处子’。”伊万将王耀推倒在枕头上，面对着面，压着王耀的双腿操进紧缩的屁眼里。

王耀因为剧烈的疼痛开始发抖，连伊万都压制不住这股本能的抗拒。但伊万并不会同情他，也正因此他操得更加凶狠。他像一只巨大的野兽匍匐在少年的身体上，禁锢住对方的肩膀好承受自己野蛮的操干，他甚至不允许王耀有大幅度的晃动，好让阴茎得以挺进更深的地方。当王耀忽然夹紧大腿和屁股，他知道自己操到了对方的前列腺，连那根未发育成熟的性器也因为食髓知味的快感而勃起。

王耀的手心翻转过来，泛出与手背几乎一摸一样的不健康的青灰色，半蜷起的拳头里藏着几道深红色的月牙，它们所代表的痛苦或欢愉小巧而尖锐，被主人藏进秘而不宣的掌心里。伊万的手侵入他的手心里，两个人的手指头像是追逐与逃避一般互相纠缠在一起，直至他们手心相抵，十指紧扣。伊万握着王耀的手，望着那张年轻的脸蛋上过早盛开的情欲，将少年像圣人一般钉入床中，用他的双手，他的胸膛，他的阴茎，和他的吻。

王耀射到了伊万的阴毛和小腹上，但他并会为此感到抱歉，因为伊万的鸡巴泡在他屁眼的精水里再次勃起了，并且对方并不打算拔出来。

王耀不知道他们究竟做了几次，这里并没有用过的避孕套来给他计数。他起初尚且还能应付，但到了后半夜已经沦为了一个被性欲征服的懦夫。他哭着求对方放过他，但显然起到了反效果，男人对他的哭喊和求饶比淫叫更为兴奋。伊万甚至强迫他坐在男人的阴茎上让他像骑着烈马的亚马逊女战士一样操自己的屁眼。一直到天蒙蒙亮，王耀已经疲于保持自身的体面，他任凭那些精液从屁眼里淅沥沥地淋湿一片床单。他的身体上有多处青紫色的掐痕，但那些多如繁星的痛苦远比不上他的阴茎——他同样射了很多次，消耗了过多的青春和体力。

“你看起来像个三流悬疑恐怖片里的受害人。”伊万吻了吻王耀被汗浸湿的额角。

“你就是凶手。非典型的那种。他妈的。”王耀感到疲惫而困惑。他不懂为什么伊万还会有心情吻他，他觉得自己浑身上下臭得要命：“但是我不一样，我是大众眼中的完美受害者，如果没有年轻漂亮的皮囊你还会带上我吗？比如基督教中学里满脸青春痘的无趣书呆子。”

“我会把你丢在路边冲你头顶撒泡尿，扬长而去。”伊万用几根手指逗弄着王耀胸前红肿的乳头，用力拉扯了两下，“自命不凡的小家伙。”

王耀低声咒骂，推开了对方的手：“所以你是个不折不扣的混球。”

-

临出发前，王耀看到传呼机上闪过一串数字，他猜那是一个电话号码。现在他正坐在快餐店里等着伊万结束那段看起来不怎么愉快的通话。大多数时候伊万在用俄语与对方争执，所以他也懒得关心他们的对话。伊万说起他不喜欢坐飞机，哪怕是一趟短途旅行，“我宁愿从太平洋游到符拉迪沃斯托克”，王耀笑得比电视里的足球解说员还大声。

他们的旅程比想象中还要单纯。

三天后，他们在亚利桑那州的边界遇到了一群嬉皮士打扮的摩托车手，几个风尘仆仆的男人身后载着他们的马子，从这辆雪茄车旁经过的时候吹了几声响亮的口哨，其中一个穿着牛仔坎肩的女人肩上扛着一个黑色的录音机，艾克索·罗斯的嘶吼声随着风一起奔向了遥远的东海岸。尽管他们的摩托开得很快，但王耀仍然一眼瞧见了那个女人的坎肩下面什么也没有穿。

自由比蝴蝶的翅膀还要轻盈，在他的心尖上轻轻扇动了一次。

“跟上他们！求求你！”王耀踢掉了脚上的皮靴，将双腿翘到了正在开车的男人身上。对方欣然纵容了这种孩子气的行为。

“不，我们要去墨西哥边境。”

“пидора ответит.”*王耀皱了一次鼻子，不满地摇了摇头。

“你从哪里学的？”

“从你那里，混蛋。”王耀恶意地用脚趾碾压着男人裤裆里的性器，哪怕会因此从悬崖上飞出去也在所不惜，“你说了不算！你不能想把我丢下就丢下，想去哪就去哪！”

伊万抽空吻了几次王耀的膝盖和小腿，不带有任何情欲和幻想，他只是虔诚地朝拜他的信仰，就像他穷得一分都不剩也会揣着一口袋家乡的雪泥，“我会亲吻你，和你走过的土地。”

他们跟随那群疯狂的年轻人一起来到了附近小镇上的露天酒吧，空气里漂浮着烤肉和酒精的香气，小柿子大小的彩色灯球连成几条线，像天空中飞机的尾气杂乱交错。到处都是寻欢作乐的男人和女人，这里甚至有跳着迪斯科的牛仔。无论是姑娘们五颜六色的裙摆还是在灯火下闪烁的银饰都令王耀看得入迷。

“你想跳舞吗？”伊万点了根骆驼烟，从菜单里勾了一栏净饮伏特加和一杯库尔沃饮料。有时候他会觉得搞不懂王耀在想什么，但这并不妨碍他短暂地拥有这个男孩。

“不想。”王耀端起酒杯轻轻呷了一口甜酒，“我害怕别人往我的酒里吐口水。”

“少喝点酒精，对你的身体不好。”

“好的，老爹。”去他的。王耀翻了个白眼，并没有听进去。这个世界上的“毒药”都该死的好喝，就连那些碳酸甜水也一样。如果希望人人保持健康，请把它们的味道变成倒胃口的菠菜味。放过一个快死的人吧。曾经住院的时候隔壁床位一个插着胃管的可怜人提出了想吃薯条的遗愿，一群家属站在他的床铺前研究着如何把一根五厘米长的土豆条塞进透明的导管里。

伊万很少会考虑以后的事情，这种欲望在十八岁扭断养父的脖子时就被扼杀了。对于爱情的幻想也贫瘠得可怜，用枪指着未婚妻的脑袋并威胁对方喝下毒药，你指望这种人能有什么慈悲的爱意。至少曾经是。“如果，等这件事结束之后，你——”

“干杯！”王耀用冰冷的杯沿碰了一次伊万的鼻尖，举起高脚杯骄傲地扬了扬下巴颏，他乐得看见男人露出难得一见的傻气。

“嗨！我无意打扰你们，但是，要不要一起去那边跳舞？” 金发碧眼的年轻人蹲在桌子旁边，下巴垫在交叠的手背上，虽然他向面前的二人发出了邀请，但那双眼睛却在注视着王耀的方向，“我只是，刚刚在路上碰到了你们，你们是跟着我们一起来的对吗？”

“你是谁？”伊万弹了一次烟蒂，烟灰落在新洗的牛仔裤上，他没有在意。

“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。我只是觉得你们看起来有点眼熟。”年轻人向王耀和伊万的方向各伸出了一只手，可惜他只得到了一个人的回应，另一个阴郁自大的男人并没有理会他。阿尔并不介意，他挑了挑眉毛，摇晃一下耀眼的金发：“看起来你快要受不了你身边的老头儿了。”

“确实。”王耀眯着眼睛露出一个揶揄的笑容，他打量着男人僵硬的嘴角，心情十分快活。当一个近三十岁的人发现自己并没有想象中那么年轻的时候，总会窘迫地摆出一副长辈的嘴脸小心翼翼地维持着自己的体面。“但是我暂时不想挪动我的懒屁股，因为我昨天晚上太累了，抱歉。”王耀掀起眼皮意有所指地瞪了伊万一眼，“很高兴认识你，阿尔。”

“好吧，祝你们玩得开心。”阿尔没有继续纠缠下去，他重新戴上那副黑漆漆的墨镜，踢踏着马丁靴去征服世界了。

王耀咬着拇指沉默地打量着伊万的脸。这个男人的神秘来源于与粗野外表相反的纤细忧郁的气质。或许他格外脆弱，只是一片世间罕有的雪花，只要在手心里捂一捂就会融化。他看起来英俊极了，只是有点不开心。

“像条被主人抛弃的小狗。”王耀促狭地笑了起来，像是中了个头奖。他搬着椅子坐到了伊万的旁边，凑到了男人的眼皮子底下撒娇。

王耀说他是一条狗，他就做一条狗。伊万将沉重的头颅压在王耀的侧肩上，皱起鼻子呲起银牙在他耳边学起了狗吠，湿软的舌头舔了一圈对方的耳垂。

王耀不自在地扭过头，主动远离湿热的口腔，冷风把耳垂吹得冰凉。

他硬了，他妈的。

他们远离人群的狂欢，享受这份独属于二人的暧昧。

沙漠干燥的火气顺着热风辣疼了王耀的脸，天地之间出现了他从没有见过的景色。

“我不喜欢这辆车。”王耀晃了晃脑袋，松散的发丝乘着风飞到车窗外面去。他把墨镜顺着鼻梁滑到鼻尖上，含起下巴看着那个男人的侧脸。

“不要像个婊子一样。”伊万只是短暂地瞟了他一眼。

“我只是不喜欢它的颜色。”王耀扭了一下无线电，将频道换到另一个赫兹，广播里响起一首探戈舞曲。见对方并没有理他，于是又接着喃喃自语：“我觉得它应该是红色的。或者黑色。”他对男人的无动于衷感到一丝恼火，努起嘴巴兀自生了会儿气。半晌，他把左手放在男人的牛仔裤上，顺着那粗糙的布料滑入衣服的褶皱里，“或者紫色的。就像你的眼睛，我喜欢它们。”

他们在灼日当头的郊外旁若无人地做爱，以引擎盖为床厮混在了一起。他张开双腿，任凭男人的阴茎操进他的身体里，精液和汗水淋湿了奶油色的漆皮。这种性行为粗暴而野蛮，附近路过的人也许会发现他们毫无廉耻的交媾。但谁在乎呢！毋庸置疑，只要有人靠近这里，这个男人就会宰了他们。

-

那一天王耀起得很晚。

伊万临走前在他的耳边念叨了什么，他根本没记在心里。他在公路边的汽车旅馆睡了很久，直到被窗外经过的警笛声惊醒。他赤脚跑到阳台外，看着那些黑压压的警车如海浪般向远处涌去。

他穿上鞋后慌忙跑下楼，发现伊万并没有开走他们的车。他越过低矮的车门翻身跳进车里，从后座底下翻出那张皱皱巴巴的地图，慌忙寻找那一条条曲折的公路。汗水浸湿了脆弱的纸张，而他仍然无法停止双手的颤抖，那些复杂的线路像虫子般在纸上爬了起来。

王耀拧了一次钥匙，超市赠送的钥匙扣把他的手指打疼了。他在引擎的轰鸣声里冷静了下来，大脑前所未有的清醒，却想起了小时候无用的琐事。那大概是在七八岁的年纪，邻居家的庭院里种了许多玫瑰，虽然修剪得并不整齐，但总比自己家里光秃秃的草坪好看得多。令他着迷的不是那些红艳的花朵，而是它们身上短小而尖锐的棘刺。他幻想了无数次被它们刺破皮肤流出血液的钝痛。当他与伙伴玩闹的时候，假装不经意似的，任由那些棘刺扎破了他的手指。血液在指尖凝成一颗猩红的宝石。恐惧淹没了他的心跳声，以至于他忽略了绽放在大脑皮层里微弱的兴奋感。

他摸了摸脖子上的掐痕和咬出的牙印，长舒一口气。这可比温柔的吻令他着迷多了。

如果那个男人被警察带走，他的旅程就会结束，他的人生也会结束。这就是他想要的吗？去他妈的！

一起下地狱吧。

-

一只鼠类从一望无际的沙漠上蹿了过去，尖而短小的嘴里叼着一只被咬断头颅的蜥蜴。它结束了今天的狩猎，逃命般赶回自己的洞穴，尽管它足够小心谨慎，这只倒霉的家伙还是被长有翅膀的巨鹰顺着沙漠上的脚印追了一路，鹰爪无情地撕裂了它的肉身，成为天敌口中一顿无疾而终的美餐。

伊万·布拉金斯基从未觉得杀人是一件无聊的事，至少大部分时候他是在享受那一刻稍纵即逝的快感的。

但现在这一切都令他感到厌烦。

他的脚压在叛徒脖子上突起的气管。那人的脸憋得通红，额头上暴起丑陋的青筋，眼球里爬满绝望的红色血管，发出濒死的咳喘。这个没出息的狗屎出卖了家族投奔到墨西哥人的毒窝里，却没想到自己的烂命成为了双方交换的筹码。他在边境扔出了几张磁盘，上面记录着十年间接近四分之一的家族犯罪记录。

远处传来一阵警笛声。

“看来你并不怎么走运。”墨西哥人的首领笑出了一脸皱纹，露出镶着黄金的牙齿，他伸出毛茸茸的手臂，看了一眼腕表上的时间。

“没关系，至少子弹还来得及。”

在警察赶来前，伊万射穿了两样东西：叛徒的脑袋和磁盘。

当伊万举起双手投降的时候还在思考王耀究竟有没有吃早饭。他并不畏惧于被逮捕，毕竟他进监狱的日子甚至比在正常人的世界里睡觉的时间还要多。他的思绪被从身后响起的熟悉的车笛声打断。他回过头，看见他的小疯子正一路拖着尾气赶来。至少在这一刻，伊万觉得男孩帅得要命。

如初次见面的场景，王耀以自己的肉身面对着那群警察的枪口。只不过这次是他自己主动委身于歹徒的怀抱之中。他由于剧烈运动和交织在胸口的复杂情绪而颤抖着举起的双手。他压抑着因为兴奋而翘起的嘴角，避免警察看出一丝他心怀鬼胎的端倪。直到伊万开着这辆满身弹孔的雷鸟带着他一起逃往永无止境的天边，他的尖叫和笑声也再无分别。

他们与那群警察周旋了近五个小时，身后呜呜叫喊的警车就是不愿意放过他们。但距离加利福尼亚州已经很近了，那里有俄罗斯黑帮的地盘。

伊万犯了一个致命的错误。

王耀被一只不长眼的子弹射穿了肩膀。他哀嚎了一声，却并没有哭泣。他浑身冒着冷汗，弯下身子干呕。这比他发病的时候痛一点，只有一点点。

“别害怕！亲爱的，耀，耀！”伊万揽住男孩的肩膀，给了对方一个糟糕的吻。他们颤抖的双唇贴在一起，牙齿磕疼了彼此，却无法让他们停止这愚蠢的举动。

当伊万听到前方急促的鸣笛声时已经来不及了。他只来得及转了半圈方向盘便在轮胎刺耳的尖叫里撞上了那辆对于他们来说过于庞大的卡车。

伊万几乎承受了全部的冲撞。他捂住半个头颅，那里烂成了半颗被恶意碾碎的番茄。他发现他的视线变得和鱼类一样窄小，转动眼球的时候感受到难以忍受的痛楚。当这份生不如死的痛苦流入全身各处后他反而察觉不到了。巨大的冲击撞碎了几根肋骨，也许骨渣插进了他的肺里而令他难以呼吸，死意盈满胸口。他转头望向身边的王耀，肉体上的折磨变得不值一提。男孩正执着于寻找伊万被撞飞的头骨，恐惧比悲痛先一笔写在了他的脸上。

伊万从车座下抽出一把左轮手枪，骨折的手臂和扭曲的手指令他几乎握不住枪身，他骂了几句俄语脏话，大量的唾液和血水顺着下巴流了一身。他知道他此刻看起来糟糕极了，他已经不再是一个凭借一点沾沾自喜的魅力让别人迷恋自己的男人，他甚至是一个称不上好看的死人。但那又怎么样呢，王耀仍然愿意捧着他的脸吻他的嘴唇和脸颊，那双干净的小手正忙着按住他头上流出脑浆的窟窿。这个男孩傻得可怜，他终于掉了几滴苦痛的眼泪，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地念着几句呓语。伊万听不清，从身后聒噪的警笛声和耳鸣声中分辨出王耀的声音对他来说已经十分困难。

“如果我不再年轻...... 当我变老了，变丑了，你还会爱我吗！你还会爱我吗？”王耀被浓重的机油味和血腥味呛得咳了几声，他捧着伊万向地吸引力屈服的头颅，只顾着毫无意义地哭喊，他根本不知道自己在说些什么，他明白自己永远不会变老，疾病不会饶他一命，也许他就会死在这个夏天，但他要听到一个答案， 一个让他心甘情愿赴死的答案。

“да, да... Непослушный котенок... ”*

伊万的时间不多了，大量的失血使得活着比死亡更加痛苦。他的枪早已上膛，顶在男孩的太阳穴上，尽管拿枪的手不住地痉挛，但一发仅有0.005千克的雷明顿子弹永远无情。只要他扣下扳机，他们就能永远在一起。

他要杀了他。

他永远是他的婊子。至死都是。

他爱他。

王耀的手主动托住了伊万拿枪的右手，他能感觉到这只手正在逐渐变得虚弱而无力。昔日这双粗糙的手会温柔地抚摸他的双唇，掐紧他的腰侧和脖颈，带给他疼痛和欢愉。他只是固执地帮助男人将枪口固定在自己的太阳穴上，凝视着那双破碎的灰紫色眼睛。大量的血液染红了金色的睫毛，它们快要睁不开了。

那么现在，请带走他吧。

我将永远是你的男孩。

王耀闭上了眼睛，等了很久。他预想中的剧痛并没有穿过他的颅骨，他感到什么沉重的东西磕了一下他的胸口，浑身如遭电击般颤栗。

“伊万？”

当王耀被警察拉下车的时候怀里还躺着一颗温热的头颅，那双眼睛哭得像烂红的樱桃，他错过了那发子弹，只来得及扯下一缕粘着脏血和骸骨的灰发，手枪沉默地滚落在车座上，未发一语。

“目标车辆与一辆中型卡车相撞，伊万·布拉金斯基当场死亡……警号97721请求支援，这里需要救护人员，人质解救成功……他的名字叫——王耀，一个亚洲男孩，请联系受害人家属……”

-

“你想拍照片吗？”伊万举着一台白色的宝丽来相机问王耀。

他们停在一段更加荒凉的地段，周围除了放牛的骑马人，只剩下一群鸡鸭之类吵闹的畜生。但王耀并不讨厌这里。

“当然。把你的烟借给我，还有你的枪。”

王耀站在银色的金属车标旁，脏兮兮的皮靴一脚蹬在了车前杠上。他叼着一根没有点燃的香烟，整理了一下衣领，右手举起一把比他手掌还要大两圈的手枪。他摆了一个自认为很帅气的姿势，周身洋溢着一种少年人独特又无知的自信，这种青春的光环对于漫长的人生来说不堪一击，而对王耀来说恰恰相反。

“笑一下。”伊万盯着王耀故作深沉的表情掐了一下那张漂亮的脸蛋。

“不行，我得体验一下成年人的感觉。”王耀皱着眉头拍开了对方的手，那不耐烦的态度仿佛在驱赶一只恼人的苍蝇，他揉了揉被掐红的脸颊，不满地咕哝几声。

伊万并不生气，笑得十分坦然。他的眼角常常摆脱不去一抹垂落的忧郁，阴影总是围绕着那双冷漠的紫眼睛，但现在他的笑容里只剩下最纯粹的欢喜。他拥有了男孩的全部，便只好把他仅有的可贵的爱意献给他。伊万在王耀吵嚷的催促声中按下了快门。

“Котенок.”

亚利桑那的夕阳在他的黑眼睛里燃烧。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *“基佬的回答。”俚语，表达不满。  
> *“是的，是的......不听话的小猫咪......”  
> *文里夹带了大量lana作品的私货。当然一切都是我的私心。暂且把这篇当做一个结束吧。


End file.
